


Sex, Lust, Love, and Jealousy

by Coffeeremedies



Category: Shevine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeremedies/pseuds/Coffeeremedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Blake haven't talked in a while. Seen each other, nor have they texted. It comes down to the season premiere for season 5.<br/> </p><p>(Italics are his thoughts.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scattered Emotions and Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed. I had a little to much fun writing this. Um, this was for the wonderful anon who requested it.~  
> I had to put a lot of thought into this one. For a good two days. Goodness. But here it is.  
> I decided to make this one more than one chapter. :)

 Adam awoke to hear the alarm clock buzzing loudly on his nightstand by the bed. He groaned and growled as his hand escaped the warmth of the covers to quickly shut the thing up. He rolled over and checked his phone.   
  
9:00 a.m.  
July 10, 2013.  
And wallpaper of him and Nina.  
  
He shook his head back and forth and slipped out from underneath the covers. "Mm, shit. I have band practice this morning." he complained as he rubbed his face with his hands. He walked over to the bathroom, stripping himself of his boxers, the feel of the fabric slipping down past his waist straight down to the carpet.   
  
He stepped in after letting the water warm up to a preferable temperature. He ran his hands through his hair as the water streamed down his body, caressing and trailing his tattooed skin. He took in the smell of the shampoo as he massaged it up into a lather.  _"Just another day. Just another feeling."_  
  
  
Time soon slipped away from him. At this point, he was out of the shower, in his bedroom, quickly dressing himself. He slid those black tight jeans up over his thighs and hips. They hugged him just right at the waist. Being in a rush, he threw on that signature plain white-T, and finally, his boots.  
  
He ran out the door after securing the house, grabbing his keys and phone.  
  
It was in no time that he arrived to the studio though it was just the band this time.

The band was goofing around waiting for the head man of the group to arrive.

Mickey stopped and ran up to Adam when he noticed him come through the door. "Hey man!" he spoke with that giddy, adorable smile that always won the fans over.

James gave that casual cool-yet-genuine smirk, and waved as he went back to his guitar.  
  
Matt was over fiddling with the radio along with PJ just a laughing at different stations.  
  
Adam just couldn't help smile a little. "Hey guys. Hope I'm not late. I let the time get away from me." he explained scratching the back of his head.  
  
Matt was fiddling with the radio nob, when he hit the country station, and Blake Shelton was singing "Boys 'Round Here." He was about to turn it, when he heard Adam stop him. His hand halted Matt's to a stop. He stood and listened, the whole room silent, his gaze stuck on the radio. His attention was focused on the voice that radiated through the speakers.  
  
James shook his head as placed his guitar down on the ground. "You aren't still thinking about him, are ya?" he questioned as he shrugged his shoulders approaching Adam. Both of them have had many 'personal' talks about Blake and him. Maybe too many.  
  
"Shit...." Adam simply sighed looking down at his feet, rubbing his index finger and thumb against the bridge of his nose. "Let's just rehearse and turn that damn thing off now. I don't want to talk about it." he looked up at the band trying to shrug it off as a joke. Like nothing was bothering him. When deep down, the guys knew. They knew Adam to well.  
  
Two hours of rehearsal had now gone by and the band was done with rehearsal.  
  
Adam just sat on the couch deep in thought. He was too oblivious that James was even talking to him. "Adam..... Jesse and I talked about you. Your feelings for Blake, other things of such, and man, you have face him. Tonight is the premiere of the Voice." He began to say as he crotched down in front of Adam with a smile.  
  
"Come on. Dude, you've got this. The band and I support you all the way." PJ backed him up smiling big.  
  
"Y-Yeah! If you love that big ol' cowboy, we FULLY support ya Ads!" Mickey laughed, adjusting his nerdy glasses, nodding his head reassuringly with the biggest smile yet.  
  
"Yeah man. Ya got this!" Matt spoke with a wink and a thumbs up.  
  
  
Adam looked around at the guys, smiled slightly, and sighed. "Thanks guys.... Still doesn't fix what's been done. Can't take back your feelings, ya know? The support really is a big help though." he spoke as he stood to his feet and wandered over to the door. "Wish me luck guys." he spoke with a salute as a farewell for now.  
  
Mickey ran over to the door, accidentally falling to the ground face first yet again. "O-Oh bye Adam! You got this bud!" he laughed holding the door as he stood back up on his feet. The others waving goodbye as well.

With that Adam left. "This is going to be a long night." he mouthed as he got in his car.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was time for the premiere. Adam was in his dressing room, staring at himself in the mirror. He inhaled deeply, and exhaled. The smell of his cologne filled his nasal passages. He adjusted the collar of his shirt, "Let's go get 'em. Team Adam!" he spoke as he grabbed his phone placing it in his pocket, walking out.  
  
  
In the coach's lounge, Christina sat on the couch with Cee Lo. They were laughing when they noticed Adam automatically scanning the room for the man who lite up everything with a single glance.  
  
"Looking for Blake are we Adam?" Christina smirked playfully.  
  
"Yeah so I can rub it in his face how I'm going to beat his ass this season." he retorted looking back at her playing it off real good.  
  
"Well, I think he's on stage with Carson. He's already seen us man. Why don't you talk to us?" Cee Lo questioned and suggested, being cool as always.

Why did Adam even care where Blake was anyways? So he stayed and caught up a little with the two.

The returning coaches greeted Adam with a hug and smile. "Glad to have ya back home." he smiled sweetly.

 

With just a little time to catch up with each other, it was soon time for the judges to head out on stage. Each of them being announced.  
  
"BLAKE SHELTON!"  
"CHRISTINA AGUILERA!"  
"CEE LO GREEN!"  
"AND ADAM LEVINE!"   
Carson announced them all as they took their seats.  
  
The talent was on tonight. Each judge ready and waiting eagerly to hit that big red button. The lights "I WANT YOU" lit up numberous of times. There were good ol' laughs and giggles between all of them, before the first commercial break that is.  
  
Blake had glanced over at Adam who was playing on his phone. He scanned his body up and down as Adam was texting him about "things and such" that had been going on in his life since they talked.  
  
Blake got to the point where he just responded, "Shut. The. Hell. Up. Adam. We'll deal with this after the show. Just put on a smile and laugh it up as always....."   
  
Adam shut up, placed his phone away safely into his pocket, smiled and took a sip of his Starbucks coffee, keeping to himself.  _"That bastard..."_  
  
With that the show went on and the first night of the Blinds ended with laughs and giggles for all. "CRAZY! CRAZY TALENT!" were the last words between the judges before they walked off stage.

Adam headed straight back to the studio, and to his dressing room. Him and Blake played it playful and lively on stage, as always.... But really they hadn't even talked in what felt like ages. Part of Adam was consumed with rage and jealousy as he watched Blake flirt with the other men. Part of him  **craved**  Blake.

Adam got caught up in his own thoughts again when he was brought back by the sound of just polished cowboy boots.  
  
 _"I know the sound of those boots anywhere. Shit. I'm in for it."_

 

 


	2. Truth be told Asshole.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Adam finally come face to face after not talking for days on end. Things may or may not turn out the way they want.

The sound of those cowboy boots where growing closer to his dressing room. He looked at the door through his mirror and saw the nob being messed with. A tall, handsome man with the biggest blue eyes let himself inside, and shut the door.   
  
Adam didn't stop him. He just went back to looking at himself in the mirror, adjusting his shirt.  
  
  
  
"Adam..... What the hell were all those text messages about?" Blake questioned gesturing his hands outwards into the air beside him.  
  
Adam took in a deep breath. "You should know Blake.... Most of them were about you." he snapped back calmly as he turned to face him. He placed his hands in his pockets and leant his weight up against the vanity to hold himself up. He starred Blake square in his eyes. He had too. He had to face him. Not only for the guys who believed in him, but for himself as well.

It was silent. Blake was baffled. He was just trying to figure out what Adam was talking about.   
  
"Adam what in tarnations are you even talkin' 'bout? Is this about Miranda?" Blake questioned as he approched Adam slightly, a shrug upon his shoulders.  
  
Adam looked down and shook his head. "No. No. No. This has nothing to do with her. You know we're cool." Adam added with a heavy sigh, his expression growing even more serious.  
  
He let that sink in enough to go on.... Adding some names to make things more clearer to him.  
  
"Luke Bryan."  
  
"Brad Paisley."  
  
"Micheal Bublé....."  
  
"I don't know.... Usher."   
  
His words were bitter through every name that was said. It almost as though jealousy was raging within him. Something was eating him up more than usual.  
  
Suddenly it hit Blake how jealous Adam was. It almost pleased him to know Adam cared so much, then again. He, himself, was jealous.  
  
Adam cocked his head to the side just waiting to hear the things that were going to spew from his the other man's lips.  
  
Blake stood there trying to think of something to say. His heart was pounding loud and hard against his ribcage.  
  
"What about 'em?"   
  
Blake just lit gas to the fire with those very words.  
  
Adam glanced around and stood up right in front of Blake, who over towered him by a long shot, or so it felt. "What the fuck do you mean what do those names mean? You know damn well what it means!" Adam almost seemed to yell out of anger. Him and Blake weren't that far apart from each other. Bodies just a foot apart.  
  
  
Blake just added more gas to the flames. "That I crushed on 'em? Kissed up on 'em a few times?!" Blake questioned as he starred Adam back into his eyes.  
  
Each one was spewing words back and forth.  
  
"See! You know fucking damn well what the hell you've done!" Adam raged out of jealousy, pushing Blake back rough against his chest.  
  
"You think I like the thought of you with all them damn models you date and party with?! Shit, it ain't a party without you!" Blake growled back in Adam's face.  
  
They went back in and forth. Words of anger and jealousy spewing from each other's lips. Till it got down to a point where words were full of hate.  
  
"Fuck Blake!!! God, I fucking hate you!" Adam spewed out of anger. He was shaking his head back and forth almost a wreck.  
  
"Adam. If I loved them I would've already fucked 'em. You wanna know the only man I ever fucked?" Blake questioned seriously as he yanked Adam's hips roughly into his own.  
  
" ** _You_.** "  
  
  
Adam stopped in his tracks, his thoughts even. He glanced up for a split moment into Blake's eyes. They were dead serious. Full of anger and hurt, yet so much love. Were they jealous of each other all along? That's what it was beginning to look like.  
  
It wasn't before long before Adam jerked Blake by the collar of his jacket, pulling him downwards. He planted his lips roughly against his lover's. His tongue starting a riot with Blake's. Intertwining, wrestling, flirting, fighting for dominance. Something he may or may not be able to achieve.  
  
Blake fought back. Each male just as jealous as the other. They were both getting rough.  
  
Adam was yanking at Blake's hair. Sliding his hands down over his masculine shoulders. He wanted that black jacket off. Now.  
  
Blake's hands trailed all over Adam's skin, clothing and everything in between. He broke the kiss quick enough to shed Adam of his tight black T-Shirt. And it wasn't long before his hands found his belt.  
  
The atmosphere was beginning to grow hot and stuffy. Adam was growing extremely excited, whether he wanted to or not. He couldn't hide the fact that he'd wanted Blake since they'd been apart. It was undeniable. For both of them. Just as eager as the next.   
  
Adam was beginning to pant heavily to the point he needed to release the kiss for breath. Just as he did, Blake's lips were pressed roughly against Adam's neck. The feeling of Blake's stubble sent shivers of excitement down his spine, causing him to squirm. Blake knew all the right places to turn him on. Right now, his neck was his mouth's main target.   
  
Blake's tongue was slithering against the bare flesh of his neck. His teeth biting hard, flirting and taking dominance of things. Marks were being made all over the side of his neck straight down to his collar bone. His hands explored Adam's mesmorizing hips as they squirmed in between Blake's fingers that gripped onto each one. His thumbs digging into each one, hitting that nerve that excited Adam, and drove him crazy all at once. Adam could even find the breath to speak. He wanted Blake to leave bruises. To make damn sure he would, but he probably would with how rough they were getting.  
  
A sweet moan escaped from his lips. His body was twitching from all the places Blake was touching. His huge-masculine hands even found their way to his ass. He gave each cheek a firm, hard squeeze. This sudden action made Adam yelp from pleasure. Through all this, he could hear Blake panting heavily as he kissed, and nibbled at Adam's flesh.  
  
Adam summoned just enough to throw himself, along with Blake, onto the bed. Now under him, Blake had even more access than he did when they were standing. His teeth bit hard against the shark tattoo that dwelled upon the flesh on the side of his ribcage. Adam found himself yelping and softly moaning in pleasure. He was already seeping pre-cum.  
  
 _"He's being a fucking tease. Shit."  
  
_ Blake un-buckled Adam's belt and unzipped his pants yanking them off his body as eager and quick as he possibly could. Adam got down on his knees and unzipped Blake's pants. Boxers. And yanked them down.  
  
Blake was already hard so it seemed. Adam panted slightly and took a firm grasp to Blake's member. He encased his mouth around the head of him, taking him into his mouth. He moaned softly just from the relief of being able to actually have Blake again. He began to bob his head, sliding his lips out and in over Blake's erection, sucking here and there. He popped his lips off of it and looked up at Blake. Nothing Adam was doing was gentle. It was rough.  
  
He laughed. "Pay-back for being a tease. That's all you're gettin' cowboy." he flirted. His eyebrow rose up and back down flirtatiously. No one did it better than him.  
  
"Oh no. I don't think so. You wanna play rough? Two can play at that game." Blake quickly shot back with flipping Adam over. He reached under the bed for lube and squirted onto his fingers. He grinned eagerly and winked. Before Adam knew it or had time to react, he could feel Blake's fingers sliding into his entrance. That caused him to grip onto the pillow.  _"Mm shit."_ He soon released feeling Blake add another finger. He could feel both fingers spreading and widening his rectum yet again. God, did it feel good. He wanted Blake. He wanted Blake now. Pounding him senseless.  
  
When Blake felt he was ready, he slipped his fingers back out. He kneelt over Adam and shoved the pillow under his face. "Bite into the pillah, and shut up." he smirked whispering seductively into his ear.  
  
Adam whimpered slightly from how soft Blake's voice was against his ear. He grinned and chuckled ever so slightly from his words. He was more than ready.   
  
  
Blake gripped roughly onto each of Adam's hips, penetrating his entrance. He could feel his rectum spreading to fit the size of the erection that was piercing his insides. He moaned out loud, biting into the pillow. It'd been awhile, but it felt so good, and so right.   
  
Soon as Adam fit the size, Blake didn't wait. He began to pound Adam rough into the bed. He could feel Blake deep inside him, digging deep, thrusting deep, everything was so rough. His toes curled, and he gripped onto the pillow under his face for dear life. He couldn't even speak. All he could do was make noise and gasp for air.  
  
  
He moaned, yelped, screamed and even whimpered into the pillow. His body was growing numb. The pleasure was so intense. So good. So fucking good. He didn't know how much longer he could last. He felt senseless. Like he was seeing stars.  
  
They were both covered in sweat and almost satisfied with what has happened. Blake held out as long as he could before he released his seed deep within Adam's four tight walls that were beginning to constrict him. And it wasn't long before Adam followed. His erection ejaculated all over the bed. Adam's legs had been shaking horribly for the longest time, but he'd finally collasped onto the bed. He was panting heavily and still shivering from all the immense pleasure.  
  
"Adam.. I know.... You can't really talk." Blake began to say with a laugh, panting softly. "Don't ever think that I don't love you, 'Cuz damn it. I love you with all mah heart. I only kid around, because that's who I am..... But with you, I mean every bit." he smiled as he pulled Adam's exhausted, love-bitten body into his own.  
  
Adam managed to shed a smile and latched his arm around Blake's neck cuddling into him. It was his way of returning the love back to Blake.  
  
"Let's go back to your place tonight. I wanna sleep in yer new bed." Blake teased with a big smile.  
  
"Shut... Up...." Adam managed to say as he closed his eyes, just ready to go to sleep.  
  
"We'll talk 'bout it when you wake up." Blake smiled kissing his forehead letting Adam drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's chapter two! I had so much fun writing this. Maybe a little to much fun. Especially at the beginning. I wrote most of this on no sleep.   
> Anyways, hope you liked it. You may or may not need a cold shower.~  
> Hope you've enjoyed reading lovely. <3


End file.
